They Live
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: [Sequel to They Speak][AU][Full summary on homepage]With the aliens out of the watch, who knows what'll happen. Rated T for cursing, alcohol, stupid, random humor... Nothing to explicit rated M, etc... [Hope you enjoy, requests will be taken!]
1. Random Aliens 1

**They Live**

**A Ben 10 Story**

* * *

Okay, this is a spin-off of my story _They Speak_. They Speak is done with.

Now, in this sort of _**AU**_ story, the aliens are freed from the Omnitrix. _**Ben even interacts with them!**_ Let's see what they do...

This was written by me (The Emerald Shapeshifter) and my friends from school—Matthew (lycanking29054 on GaiaOnline), Amanda (SuicuneLover12 on here) and Jeffery—the only Ben 10 fans in my school.

This also includes my aliens from _Halloween Horrors_. All except for Way Big.

**I am **_**so**_** demented for writing this. Requests will be taken.**

_**THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE, SO IF YOU ARE THE KIND OF PERSON WHO CAN'T TAKE A JOKE, I SUGGEST TURNING AWAY NOW.**_

Don't worry—nothing to explicit. Just, be warned—it's rated T for a reason: Stupid, random humor, but **nothing rated M, but mentions of alcohol and other stuff like that.** Wow, this is the first time I've written stuff like this.

* * *

**Chapter One: Random Aliens #1**

Ghostfreak (his true form) tapped his night black claws impatiently on the table. A cup of a yellow-ish liquid was given to him, and he swallowed it all in one draw. He slammed the mug down, his eye glazed over.

"Whoa, take it easy," the rough voice of the bartender—Fourarms—said. Ghostfreak turned to glare at the Tetramand.

Ghostfreak pointed accusingly at the four-armed alien. "Don't—_hic!_—tell me what to do!" he yelled. He groaned and closed his lone eye.

"You're gonna get a hangover if you keep drinking," Fourarms informed him.

"That's the—_hic!_—idea!"

Fourarms sighed. "Well, I'm closing up soon; you'll have to leave. Do you know what that shit does to your body?"

Ghostfreak shook his head. "No. If it's so bad—_hic!_—why are you a bartender?"

Fourarms grinned. "I like seeing people's faces when they find out."

Ghostfreak glared.

A dry sounding laugh similar to his own drew both their attention. "Shut up," Ghostfreak said, slamming his head on the table, the mug falling out of his hand and falling to the ground, shattering.

Arctiguana just laughed more. "Dude, you're fucking drunk," the blue alien said. "This is a first."

Ghostfreak didn't move as he said, "I'm not drunk—I'm precisely intoxicated. 'Sides, I got nothin' better to do.

"You could stop Benwolf from stealing mannequins of celebrities," Fourarms said slowly.

"Huh?" Ghostfreak asked. "What the hell do you—"

Suddenly, a figure came barreling into the bar, turning around and making a provocative gesture and noise behind him. He was carrying a mannequin of Lindsey Lohan in his arms.

He ran off in the other direction, and Cannon Bolt came rolling in. "Get back here ass!" he yelled. Rolling after Benwolf, be destroyed another section of the wall.

Ghostfreak lifted his head slowly. "What happened?"

"It seems Benwolf found another mannequin of a celebrity," Arctiguana said. "He collects them."

"He steals them?" Ghostfreak asked.

"He's a pervert," Fourarms stated.

* * *

"Why do they call it 'Legend of Zelda' when a guy named Link is the main character?" Upgrade asked, his hands fused with the GameCube controller. They were playing a game Ditto called _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. Upgrade didn't understand it; for some reason, Ditto forced him to play.

"Just because I can meld with machines doesn't mean I'm any better with…video games," Upgrade continued.

"Shut up and play," Ditto said, laughing.

Upgrade sighed. "But seriously, why don't they call it 'Legend of Link'? He deserves all the credit while Zelda sits around—" He did a mock girl voice. "'Oh, help me, Link! I'm too important to risk my life to help anyone!'" He spoke in his normal tone again. "—and does nothing."

"Uh, she's a princess," Ditto said, shrugging, like 'um, duh, it's obvious you idiot'.

Upgrade copied the movement. "Uh, who cares?"

Ditto just waved it off. They were at the part of the game where Link has to fight Queen Ghoma (which in fact was a giant spider). As Upgrade fought (he knew what to do) Ditto kept shouting, "Stab her in the eye! Stab her in the eye! Dammit, stab her in the eye!!!"

Grey Matter sighed impatiently. "Why are we doing this, again?"

Upgrade shrugged. "Because Ditto bet me fifty bucks I couldn't beat this game without asking for his help."

Two hours later, Upgrade sighed, bored. "This is boring. All I do is run back and forth across the field to get some gay fox mask for a retarded guard."

Ditto put a hand to his ear. "Oh, do I hear a forfeit? Do I get fifty bucks?" He held out a hand. "Do you even have fifty bucks?"

Upgrade sighed again. "You know me. I am very wealthy; of course I have fifty dollars, if not a billion!"

Ditto frowned. "Then why the hell did you agree to do this?"

Grey Matter spoke for Upgrade. "Most likely to get you to shut up."

Ditto huffed and crossed his arms, turning away.

In a mere ten hours, Upgrade beat the game—not once did he ask for help from Ditto. He extended his hand, waiting for the fifty bucks, even thought he didn't need it.

"Um…" Ditto said slowly. He didn't have any money.

* * *

XLR8 held onto his candy bar, vowing to protect it with his life as he roamed the city streets.

"No one's gonna take you from me," he said, stroking the candy bar. "You're all mine; no one's gonna take you…"

Suddenly, he heard a growl. He peered into the alleyway near him, and, suddenly, Wildmutt jumped out, growling. XLR8 gave a girlish shriek and backed away.

"You're not getting my candy bar!!" he screamed. "Never!!!! _**NEVER!!!!**_" With that, he ran off at high speeds, the sugar rush he had forced himself into increasing his speed even more.

Wildmutt just gave a confused growl and walked the city streets, the other direction.

No one actually noticed the little collar on him, with a badge on it.

* * *

About fifteen eyes peeked out of the darkness, watching as an armored car drove down the street, followed in front and behind by a police escort. The two figures looked at each other, before two heads nodded.

They left the shadows, revealing themselves. Stinkfly and Eye Guy. Stinkfly was wearing a black sweatshirt that hid the white parts on his abdomen. Eye Guy's many eyes scanned the area around them, looking for any authorities.

"All clear," he whispered.

Stinkfly grabbed his hand and took to the sky, following out of the range of the armored car.

_Dude, we'll be rich after we steal that diamond,_ Stinkfly thought, nearing the car…

* * *

Well…that's it. More chapters will be coming up; I don't care if I don't get reviews. I know some people thought _They Speak_ was funny, so I tried to take it up a notch. Hope everyone liked this!

To make it easier, not all of the aliens will be together. Maybe in a few special chapters, but its hard doing all of them.

I'll be taking requests for this, as long as it fits my guidelines.


	2. Random Aliens 2

**They Live**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Random Aliens #2**

Heatblast held out his arms, bored, as he decreased the temperature in his body…to cook.

Benmummy gingerly set four raw patties on the Pyronite's arms, watching as they sizzled. Heatblast moved, and was immediately slapped.

"Don't move," the mummy alien said.

Heatblast growled. "Why can't you just use a normal oven or something?"

Benmummy seemed to grin, placing another patty on Heatblast's forehead. "This is more fun."

"You jackass."

Benmummy took one of the burgers off Heatblast's arm and examined it. "You burnt it!!! How dare you!!"

Heatblast sighed. "Yes." He slapped himself. "How dare I."

* * *

Wildvine clenched his fists, chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!!" 

And Diamondhead, wearing a red cape and red underwear on the outside of his normal clothes, jumped off the roof.

Wildvine laughed at Benwolf and Cannon Bolt, who both had a camera and were both laughing their heads off. "He did it!" Wildvine said.

Cannon Bolt tried to get his breath back. "Dude, that's fucked up."

Benwolf laughed more. "Quick! Let's get this on YouTube!"

* * *

Ripjaws peeked out of the water at the human boy approaching him. "Hey, Ben," the fish alien said. "What's up?" 

Ben sighed and stood at the pool. "Diamondhead jumped off a building."

Ripjaws stared. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. He's always doing stuff like that. He's diamond hard, Ben. He'll be okay."

"He was trying to be Superman."

"Ah, I see."

Ben sighed, sitting down near Ripjaws. "I can't help but worry. He's my alien; my friend; even if he is a retard."

Ripjaws laughed in his rough tone. "Well, he has Wildvine with him, the two are good." He paused. "Any news of Eye Guy and Stinkfly?"

Ben frowned. "Nope. None. They weren't seen since their last heist. They could be anywhere, but most think they're in NYC."

Ripjaws closed his eyes. "How are you gonna find them?"

Ben glared, looking away after. "I never said I would. I've got Ghostfreak, Benvicktor, and Arctiguana on the case."

"And you trust Ghostfreak?"

"Not really… I trust the others, though, and they all said they'd watch for him."

Ripjaws nodded, diving underwater before splashing out to land a ways from the pool. He approached Ben and sat next to him. "Then they'll find him. Stop worrying."

Ben nodded. "Thanks." With that, he started to walk off.

"That's all I'm here for!" Ripjaws called after him, grinning. "Literally!"

With that, he jumped back into the pool.

* * *

Wildmutt wandered the streets, at once, hearing a scream. He looked up, his gills opening, to see a crystalline figure falling off a tall building. Wildmutt watched in complete silence as the figure crashed into the ground, crystals flying everywhere. 

Wildmutt grabbed a large crystal as it flew his way, shoving it to the ground and glaring (in his own way) at Diamondhead. The Petrosapien merely stood up and jumped into the air.

"That was awesome!!" he said. With that, he ran off.

Wildvine shot down to the crash site and looked at Wildmutt, then around. Wildmutt motioned with his head to Wildvine's right, and the Flourana slithered off in that direction.

Wildmutt reared around as he sensed something. He noticed four small eyes glowing in the darkness.

"_Shit! We've been spotted!"_

Wildmutt let out a roar, charging for the two outlaws.

* * *

It had been three hours, and was now nighttime, and the two had managed out escape the cops and the ever-succeeding Wildmutt. 

Eye Guy groaned, but held up a large diamond. "Horrible security around this beauty," he said.

Stinkfly nodded. "Tell me about it. You'd think they would've done better with something that valuable."

Eye Guy merely snorted. "Humans." He paused. "Well, what's our next objective?"

Stinkfly tapped the diamond. "We sell this fucker, and go onto another prize…"

He showed a magazine to Eye Guy, showing a picture of something called the Hope Diamond…

* * *

Ditto tapped away at the game controls, playing the video game _Halo 3._ He was staring wide eyed at the screen; physically unable to blink. 

Ditto, of course, since he could clone, had several major clones, all with their own names. He, himself, was the true Ditto; therefore, only called Ditto. Chet, (duh) spends his hours on the internet, or gambling with the 'black market' game players for cheats or rigged games. TiVo, another of his clones, spent all his time watching TV, of trying to upload videos onto his laptop. Alex was always on the computer, mostly on his MySpace profile or some other website that can have user sites, or playing computer games. And, then, there was the Expendable Clone, the one that helps Ben's mother around the house with all the chores. His name was Sammy.

"Yo! Sammy!" Ditto called, pausing the game. Sammy popped around the corner, wearing an apron.

"What?"

"Get me a soda, will you?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

Sammy nodded and got him the soda.

Then, Chet peeked into the room. "I found out an infinite ammo cheat for Halo 3!"

Ditto jumped up and ran out to the computer. He printed out the cheat and ran back to the game, at the same time, crashing into Ben.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Ben said.

Ditto shook his head. "My bad." He peered at Ben closely. "And, by the look on your face, I'm guessing Diamondhead did something retarded again."

Ben nodded.

Ditto stood. "Wow. I'm good." And with that, he went back to the game.

Ben shook his head and went to stand next to Chea, who was back on the family computer. Alex was on his laptop, tapping away, with headphones on his head, listening to videos on YouTube and talking to someone else on his MySpace.

All of Ditto's clones were obsessed with one thing or another.

Ben frowned and sat on the couch. TiVo glared at him angrily.

"Um, excuse me," he said. "How old are you?"

Ben cocked his head. "Uh…thirteen?"

TiVo crossed his arms. "I'm watching Jackass," he said slowly. "I don't think you should."

Ben glared back. "I can if I want. Mom's not home."

TiVo grinned. "Then watch and enjoy!"

Then, Gwen came in. She looked around, then her eyes fell on Ben and TiVo.

If there was anything TiVo liked more than TV, it would be Gwen.

TiVo looked at Gwen, a huge smile forming on his face. Gwen shook her head and backed away as the alien stood up. "Ben! Call off your alien freak!"

"No," Ben said halfheartedly. "TiVo. No. Stop. Don't." He shrugged at TiVo approached Gwen. "Oh well. I tried."

Gwen growled and pushed TiVo away. "Get away from me!"

TiVo just smiled and said, "You look beautiful today, Gwen." He smiled his creepy smile.

Gwen turned and ran out of the room, with TiVo in hot pursuit.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Ben went to get it (it was by the computer), ignoring TiVo trying to hug Gwen with practiced ease. He picked up the phone, saying the usual, "What's up?"

It was Grey Matter.

"We've figured out where Stinkfly and Eye Guy are."

Ben nearly jumped. "Where?"

"New York City. And we know their next target."

"…And?"

"The Hope Diamond. In the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C."

Then, Upgrade spoke. "Get all the aliens you can, we need to beat them there."

Ben nodded. "You got a ride for us?"

"Duh."

Ben hung up and rounded together TiVo, Alex, Chet, Sammy and Ditto. Ditto (reluctantly, since the others had grown minds of their own) merged back into one. Wildmutt was at their door minutes later, and Fourarms and XLR8.

So, Ben, Ditto, Wildmutt, Fourarms, and XLR8 waited outside, and a jet landed not too far from them…

* * *

Yes, one of Ditto's clones likes Gwen. What are the odds? I gave them all names so it would be easier to tell them apart.

At least, that's where I think the Hope Diamond is. That thing's bad luck. I've seen it before; I _know_ it's in _one_ of the Smithsonians.


	3. Finding the Theives

**They Live**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Finding the Thieves**

* * *

"Dude!" Ben said. "Land in the fucking road!"

Upgrade unmerged with the jet and shook his head. "Should I land on the highway again?"

"NO!" everyone yelled at once, causing Upgrade to flinch.

"Then I suggest you get in," he said slowly.

They all piled into the jet and Upgrade merged with it, and it took off. "So…" XLR8 said slowly, his eyes twitching. "Where'd you get the plane?"

No answer.

"You did buy it, right?" Fourarms asked.

Still no answer.

Ben raised a brow. "You stole it?"

Grey Matter's voice could be heard, snickering.

Ben frowned. "You guys are filthy rich, and you go ahead and steal a jet?"

Upgrade's head was next to Wildmutt now, saying, "Well, are you rich?"

Ditto crossed his arms. "Not as much as you. We're middle class. Well, except for Fourarms."

Fourarms glared at him, but turned to Ben as the human asked, "Where's Ghostfreak? And Arctiguana? And Benvicktor?"

Fourarms grinned. "They left for New York a while ago. They may meet us there, they may be drunk at a bar…or both… Oh shit." He put his head in one of his hands and sighed.

Ben laughed. Then, a thought occurred to him. He looked at Ditto. "Did you leave TiVo behind?"

Ditto grinned evilly.

* * *

Back at the house, Gwen held up a baseball bat at the alien in front of her. "Get away from me!"

TiVo just stared dreamily at her. "C'mon, Gwendolyn, why don't you like me?" He blinked innocently.

Gwen let the arm holding the bat drop to her side. "You're always hitting on me! And you're an alien and I'm a human!"

TiVo inwardly smiled, since Gwen's guard was now down. With a small grin, he tackled her.

* * *

Ben just shook his head as the jet landed. "Are we in an airport?"

Ditto patted Ben on the head. "Come on, airports are for losers."

"You're a loser," Fourarms pointed out.

"Nobody asked you!!"

* * *

It was nighttime, and they had entered the museum. Diamondhead was waiting for them. He ran up and nearly crushed Ben in a huge hug.

"Benny! You're here! I've been waiting for you!"

Ben gasped for air until Fourarms managed to pull the Petrosapien. Then, as soon as he did so, Diamondhead began talking…really fast.

"I hear the two thieves are after the Hope Diamond which is really a special diamond from Petropia and it was a power source for something powerful and we sent it to Earth for safekeeping but we didn't know Earth was inhabited and they took the diamond and cut it and now whoever touches it is cursed. We were going to go get it back but Vilgax destroyed our planet and we couldn't so my DNA was put into the Omnitrix and now here I am and I will get the Hope Diamond back to my people and, and, and—"

He suddenly fell flat on his face. Fourarms kneeled beside him and said, "You okay buddy?"

All he got was an absentminded, "Duh…" from the crystalline alien. He half Diamondhead expected to jump up and shout, "I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" But he didn't.

Ditto sighed. "I'm not sure humans would take it kindly if we busted in here. We're all on thin ice as it is."

Wildmutt growled. Grey Matter translated it as, "Then let's go find Archie."

That was his nickname for Arctiguana. He tried to say 'Arctie' but it didn't roll of the tongue, so he picked Archie. He smiled, revealing sharp canine (duh) teeth.

"Whoo!" Ditto exclaimed, waving a hand in front of him and plugging his nose. "Two words…Breath Mints!"

"How cliché," Fourarms muttered.

Diamondhead suddenly shot up, shouting, "This way!!" and running off into a random direction, up a set of stairs.

"Apparently it's this way," Ben said, pointing after the Petrosapien, not at all fazed by his antics.

Fourarms nodded and lifted Ben up, setting the boy on his shoulder and starting after Diamondhead as XLR8, Ditto, Grey Matter, Upgrade and Wildmutt followed.

* * *

Eye Guy glared and took the small device away from his companion; an iPod. "Stop listening to that!" he said.

Stinkfly whined. "Aw, I was listening to my favorite song!"

Eye Guy read the song title. "'_Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly_'?" he questioned, looking at Stinkfly with some of his other eyes, then turning all to look at him. "By… 'HIM'? Who's 'HIM'?"

Stinkfly moved his fingers in a spooky way and said, "No one knows… Ooooo…"

"How'd you like me to rip out your wings?"

Stinkfly took an alarmed step back. "No!"

Eye Guy nodded. "Good. Now let's get going. Who knows when the cops will get here?"

They entered a room, which was filled with different kinds of rare minerals. The one in the stand was the only one that interested them.

"How do we get it out without triggering some sort of alarm?" Stinkfly whispered.

Eye Guy shot several green energy beams at the glass, breaking it silently. "Hurry, grab it. The cops could be here any minute!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them, so much as us," a voice said.

Both thieves whirled around to see Ben—with Fourarms, Wildmutt, Ditto, Diamondhead, Upgrade and Grey Matter. Ben was now on the ground, pointing at them both.

"You're criminal days are over!" he said heroically. "Put your hands in the air!"

Stinkfly grinned and put his hands up, but then took to the air, hovering above them. He flew down at Ditto, knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" Ditto yelled. "He said your hands, not your whole body!"

Upgrade raised his hand, forming it into a spiked ball and extending his arm, sending it slamming into the Lepidopteran. He flew backwards and into the wall. Eye Guy shot beams of energy from all his eyes at Ben, knowing it was him who the aliens usually listened to, and he was the weakest. Ben threw his whole body backwards, slamming into Ditto. Ditto hurriedly, but gently, pushed him off.

"Get him!" Eye Guy shouted to his partner-in-crime. "Get the boy!"

Stinkfly nodded, separating himself from the wall and zooming down towards Ben. He reached his hands out to grab him, only to be met with the hard torso of Fourarms. The Tetramand swung the large bug around, slamming him back into the wall.

"Thanks," Ben said, relieved.

"No prob," was the large alien's response.

Wildmutt looked around as Eye Guy zapped Upgrade with an eye beam. Then, the Vulpimancer let out a loud roar, so loud everyone had to cover their ears. Soon, the faint sound of police sirens could be heard.

"Damnit!" Eye Guy yelled.

"Pretty stone," he heard a soft voice said. He turned to see…Diamondhead. Holding the Hope Diamond.

"Give me the stone, you stupid retard!" Stinkfly said, hovering above Diamondhead.

Diamondhead looked from Eye Guy to Stinkfly ( that rhymes), and then to everyone else. He looked at the diamond in his hand…

And ate it.

"What the fuck!" Eye Guy screeched, waving his hands frantically above his head. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"It belongs to me," Diamondhead said slowly.

Be smirked. "By the authority invested in me—and us," he began, "I now declare you under arrest. Put your hands in the air!"

The two thieves looked at each other uncertainly.

Wildmutt stepped forward and growled, vaguely sounding like a word: "Now."

Alarmed by the dog alien that could now speak, the two put their hands into the air, and were kicked to their knees by Fourarms.

And they left, leaving Wildmutt with the two thieves until the cops came.

* * *

**Just like my other story, blame writer's block for both the quality of this chapter and the wait. Stupid writer's block. But I think it's gone now! Hope this wasn't lame and you are saying, "Why is she asking this; of course it's lame!"**

Don't do that.

If anyone has ideas for a Christmas story, let me know!


End file.
